The Truth
by diamondpost-draco
Summary: "Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?"  Hermione finds out she's the pureblooded twin sister of Blaise Zabini. She was put into adoption only weeks after she was born to protect her from the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is my first ever fanfiction. After reading plenty, I have finally decided to write my own. Please feel free to leave reviews with any criticism/advice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Truth**

**Summary:** **"Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?" Hermione finds out she's the pureblooded twin sister of Blaise Zabini. She was put into adoption only weeks after she was born to protect her from the Dark Lord. Now she's 15 and it's time for the truth.**

**Set in the summer before 6****th**** year, the events of DH took place in 5****th**** year. Dumbledore's alive.**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 1 – The Truth Always Reveals Itself Eventually.**

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted under Hermione Grangers bedroom door. It was the third day of her summer break from Hogwarts and she was still exhausted from the hectic year that had just passed. Voldemort, the foulest wizard to ever live, had been defeated by herself and her best friends. It was hard to comprehend that she had saved a world that 6 years ago she didn't even know existed. Since her entrance to the wizarding world she had gained the best two friends a girl could wish for. Harry Potter, one of the most famous wizards of today and Ron Weasley had become her closest friends and together they had fought the face of darkness many a time.

"Hermione, dear, come down for breakfast." Jean Grangers voice butted into her train of thoughts.

"I'll be two minutes mum." Hermione looked around her not-so-tidy room for some tracksuit bottoms to throw on instead of her too tiny pyjama shorts that she refused to throw away; her reason being who was going to see them anyway? Spotting a glimpse of grey in between the clutter that littered her bedroom floor she delved into the pile and was victorious in her search, pulling out a pair of grey jogging pants that had a dark stripe down one side. She pulled them on and walked out of her room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Taking two steps at a time she pranced down the spiral staircase that came out in the entrance hallway of her home. Normally, spiral staircases were commonplace in stately homes and manor houses, but her parents liked to have quirky things in their house. In their words, 'it made the house seem like home'. The elements of quirkiness continued down the corridor and into the kitchen, with odd driftwood statues and famous quotes carefully written onto the walls. Some may have found the house strange, but Hermione personally adored it. From the kitchen, she could hear several voices – more than just her mum and dad. _Maybe the neighbours had come round for breakfast or maybe her grandparents were visiting_, she thought to herself. Hermione tentatively pushed the oak door to the kitchen open and discovered the most beautiful women she had ever seen sat at her kitchen table. The woman had deep chocolate eyes that you could get lost in, full red lips and looked liked she had been airbrushed over. Her thick wavy brown hair cascaded over her tanned shoulders and down to just before her perfectly proportioned waist. She was wearing a navy dress v-necked dress that ended mid-thigh and a fur shrug was lying on the back of her chair. When she saw Hermione her face lit up and her red lips stretched into a smile. Sat next to the woman were two men. One of the men looked about forty and had dark skin and dark brown hair; he was wearing dark pants and a pale purple striped shirt. Both this man and the mysterious woman looked of exotic descent. The other looked in his late fifties and had receding grey hair; he wore a business suit and was nowhere near as attractive as the other two. "Hermione," her mother spoke from the opposite side of the room, "This is Elizabeth Zabini, her husband Marco Zabini and err..."

"Mr Symmons, the Zabini family lawyer," The older man spoke in a formal voice, which held slight boredom deep in it. "Zabini? As in Blaise Zabini?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Blaise is our only son. I'm glad you know of him, we hoped you would of." Marco Zabini's voice was much friendlier than Mr Symmons'was. "Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?" This situation was certainly one of the strangest Hermione had encountered since entering the wizarding world, Blaise Zabini's parents and their lawyer were sat in the kitchen of her house. This made absolutely no sense to her at all. "Hermione, I'm going to let Mrs Zabini explain, but remember your father and I love you." Her mother looked on the verge of tears. _Maybe they have come to tell me that Hogwarts has shut down or that Blaise dislikes me, _Hermione speculated in her head.

"Hello Hermione, what I'm going to tell you is going to seem absurd, but I promise you it's the truth," Mrs Zabini seemed on the verge of tears as well, "Hermione, you're not really a Granger, you're a Zabini. You're real name is Hermione Adeline Zabini - you're a pureblood." By this time, Hermione's eyes had grown large in disbelief. _Her, a pureblood? This must be some practical joke made up by Blaise or the Slytherins in order to make her feel inferior to them. A silly little mud... mudblood. _"When you were born, it was a dangerous time for pureblooded girls, such as yourself, and you're father and I loved you too much to put you in so much danger, so we gave you to the Granger family to keep you safe. Now that he who must not be named had gone for good, you are safe as a pureblood young lady." By this time Elizabeth Zabini or was she now _mum_? Had tears streaming down her perfect face. "I'm ...pureblood? I'm a Zabini?" Was the only thing Hermione managed to stammer out. Jean Granger was first to speak, "Hermione, darling, you're a pureblood Zabini, not a muggle born Granger. Mr and Mrs Zabini are here to take you to your home; your real home."

"WHAT?"

Mr Symmons saw his opportunity to speak and took it, "The adoption contract states that when the Zabini household was no longer under threat from dark forces, a Miss Hermione Adeline Zabini will return to the family home, which in this case is Zabini Manor. Hermione Zabini is no longer under the care of Jean and Keith Granger. Jean and Keith Granger are allowed minimal contact after Hermione Zabini's departure from the Granger family household. Both the Grangers and the Zabini's signed this contract. Miss Granger I suggest you pack, the floo connection out of here closes in 37 minutes."

"I guess I don't get a say in this do I?" Hermione asked.

"No." Mr Symmons answered.

"I'm so sorry Hermione..." Elizabeth Zabini's tears were still making small streams down her face.

"It's not your fault, you did this out of love." Hermione did not know how to feel about all this, it would be a completely new experience for her and she didn't have a choice, so she might as well make the most of this. "I guess I should pack."

**A/N : That's the first chapter up! Was it good or terrible? PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it's short and the next chapter will have some Hermione/Draco interaction. Also Blaise will be in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, diamondpost-draco here, this is the second chapter of my very first fanfiction! Thank you so much to the reviewers I got, they all made me smile! Chapter Two up and running, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Truth**

**Summary:** **"Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?" Hermione finds out she's the pureblooded twin sister of Blaise Zabini. She was put into adoption only weeks after she was born to protect her from the Dark Lord. Now she's 15 and it's time for the truth.**

**Set in the summer before 6****th**** year, the events of DH took place in 5****th**** year. Dumbledore's alive.**

**Rated: T **

**Chapter 2 – Zabini Manor**

Hermione practically ran from the kitchen. Her head was in a daze and the information she had just received was slowly sinking in. She was not Hermione Jean Granger anymore, she was Hermione Zabini. She was no longer a muggleborn, but she was a pureblood. She had new parents and a brother. She had always longed for a sibling when she was younger, a brother to be exact and now she was being given one. Blaise was intelligent, just like her and he was one of the lesser evils in Slytherin. Although, his best friend was Draco Malfoy. Maybe Draco would cut her some slack now she was no longer a muggleborn and had blood as pure as his. He could no longer criticise her appearance as her buckteeth had been fixed in third year, also her hair was no longer unruly and bushy, but sleek and tamed. Her figure had developed in the summer before fifth year and now she had perfectly round breasts that were neither to big nor to small, her stomach was perfectly flat with small definition on her abs and waist was tiny. No one had seen her new figure though, as it was always covered up by the baggy black school robes she had to wear. _Yes, Draco Malfoy would not be able to find much to insult her about now. _

Aside from that, she had a million thoughts buzzing around her mind, with endless questions she wanted to ask:

Were she and Blaise twins?

Were her new parents strict?

Why hadn't Blaise come to the big reveal today? Was he ashamed to have her as a sister? Or, did he simply have better things to do?

However, the most important question in her mind was to what her best friend's reactions be like? Harry was most likely to be cool with it and embrace it however; Ronald on the other hand was hard to please. He would probably see her as some sort of traitor, related to Slytherins, in his mind that made her no better than a Slytherin herself. She would have to deal with Ron when the time came. But, for now, they would both have to make do with a short note with a brief explanation.

_Dear Harry and Ron, _

_This morning I learnt something that has changed my life forever. I will tell you the information in person; I just wanted to let you know that for the rest of the summer I will be staying at Zabini Manor. Please do not worry about me, as I am completely fine and healthy. _

_Love Hermione X_

"Precious," Hermione called to her brand new tawny owl. The beige coloured owl flew to next to her and gave her an affectionate peck on the upper arm. "Can you take this to the Burrow for me?" The owl gave her a look of understanding, glided out through her open window, and flew westward.

There was a knock her pale pink bedroom door and about three seconds after the knock it was opened without invitation by Elizabeth Zabini. "Hermione, I know this must be an immense shock to you."

"Too right."

"I just came up to help you pack, as you will be bought an entire new wardrobe soon after you arrive at the Manor. So you only need your Hogwarts things plus anything you would like to keep from this house." Elizabeth Zabini's eyes were filled with happiness; she looked like genuinely kind and caring woman._ How the heck was someone as nice as her sorted into Slytherin?_ Hermione thought. "Okay... mum. My Hogwarts stuff is in the spare room in the black trunk in the corner, please can you get it? It's the second door on the left."

"Of course darling." Elizabeth's eyes had welled up with even more happiness when she heard Hermione call her mum. She left the room without closing the door.

Looking around her room Hermione realised that there was actually very little that meant anything to her in here. Most of her teenage years had been spent in the dormitory she shared with Lavender and Pavarti at Hogwarts. So nearly all of her memories were hundreds of miles away in the Hogwarts castle's Gryffindor sixth year girl's dorm room or in her battered Hogwarts trunk. All that her room contained that she wanted to take with her was several pictures of her, Harry and Ron, a glass frame containing a photograph of her and the other sixth year Gryffindors, some books and her raggedy old teddy bear, that was as old as she was. Hermione opened her closet and pulled out her worn out crimson suitcase. Into it, she placed the photographs, her favourite cardigan, her teddy bear, her entire bookshelf, her jewellery box, her quills and a floral playsuit she liked. She looked around her room for the final time remembering all the memories she had, had here. The walls were pale pink and all her furniture looked childish and slightly tatty. Since she was hardly there, it had not been decorated since she was a little girl. Her bedspread had flowers on it and once again had not been changed since years before she started Hogwarts. Well what was the point since she wasn't there for 10 months of the year?

Finally, Hermione decided she was packed and slung the holdall over her shoulder, took once last glance at the room she had slept and lived in for the past 15 years of her life and opened her door to head downstairs to her fate as a Zabini.

"Excuse me Miss Zabini, we've been waiting half an hour for you! The floo is going to close in 7 minutes, say your goodbyes and get going." Mr Symmons' voice was firm and strict.

"Really Symmons? Stop being so rude to my **daughter**," said Elizabeth with a stern look in her eyes. Mr Symmons stayed quiet. "I'm here now."Hermione said, but no one seemed to listen.

"Say your goodbye's darling and we'll be on your way, we have so much to do." It was the first time Hermione had heard Marco speak. His voice was elegant with a faint Italian accent in it. Hermione hugged her old mother, who was silently weeping into her husband shoulder. "Goodbye sweetheart, we will always love you. Remember that." Jean Granger's voice was shaky and full of gloom. Her old father nodded his head, and then embraced her gently. "Bye mum, dad." Hermione felt strange. She didn't feel like crying, but instead full of a new lease of life.

She stepped into the fireplace, grabbed some powder off Mr Zabini and said, "Zabini Manor," clearly.

The next thing she knew she was led on a cold marble floor. A muscular hand grabbed her underarm and pulled her to her feet. "Thank you..." She turned around to see the body that was connected to the hand belonged to none other than her new brother Blaise Zabini. His chocolate eyes lit up and dark lips turned up into a smile. He pulled her into a bear hug. "Hello sis." His voice was velvety and soft, full of love. "Leave your bags here, the house elves will get them. Mum says I get to show you around."

"Okay, Blaise can I ask you something first?"

"Anything!"

"Are you ashamed to have me as a sister?"

"Hermione, I could not be happier! I cannot say how hard I found it at school not to talk to you or hug you. Also, you're not my sister, you're my twin sister." With that, Blaise scooped her into another bone-crushing hug. Hermione smiled widely, "Blaise! What's with the all the hugs?"

"I'm making up for the 15 years worth of hugs I've missed out on." Hermione chuckled at this. _Blaise was quite genuinely the sweetest person she could possibly wish for to be her brother. "_Blaise you're the funniest guy I've ever met."

"Just doing my job sis." Blaise winked at her. "Now, let me show you around the Manor."

Hermione looked up and gasped. The room she was in was beautiful. The floor was marble and in the middle of the room a grand staircase led up to what looked like the second floor. From the ceiling hung a giant crystal chandelier and across the walls hung magnificent portraits of her new family and various other famous wizards. The room looked like a palace. "Blaise, it's stunning."

"Wait until you see the rest of the house,"

By the time she had arrived in her new room, Blaise had shown her the entire manor. She had counted 17 bathrooms with swimming pool like baths, 2 kitchens, 3 dining rooms, a beautiful ballroom, which would probably fit her entire old house in, a fully stocked library, endless guest rooms plus Blaise and her parent's rooms. Blaise's room was as big as the Gryffindor common room but coloured in navy blue and silver. He had a king size bed with crisp white sheets and numerous pillows. All around his room were photograph of him and Draco, him and Theodore Nott, him and his parents and there was even a couple of her. He had a huge bookshelf in the corner; he was defiantly Hermione's brother.

Her room was much like Blaise's, but it was cream with a huge feature wall made entirely of glass that gave her a beautiful view of the grounds. Blaise had told her that she could see out but no one could see in for her privacy. Oh how Hermione loved magic. She also had a king size bed but her sheets were cream with a golden pattern at the bottom; she also had fully stocked cream bookshelf. "And through that door is your bathroom." Blaise's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'll leave you to get unpacked. Come to my room in 15 minutes, so we can chat." He smiled widely at her then exited through her bedroom door.

As soon as Blaise had left, she ran and jumped on her bed like she used to jump on her old parents bed when she was little. For the next ten minutes, she just led there with the events of today running through her head. After she'd led there, she got up off her bed and got changed into the floral playsuit she had packed. She knew that it would take her at least five minutes to find Blaise's room, so she started to walk out of her room

As she strolled down the hall trying to find Blaise's room, she was amazed the amount of detail that was painted onto the walls. They were covered with tiny flowers, each with tiny leaves and a stem, then every so often there was a watercolour of the family or photograph of two small babies, one pale and one black, smiling at each other; both with slightly buck teeth. _That must be Blaise and me _Hermione thought.

She reached a room that had a strange noise coming from it._ Blaise must have the radio on, she thought._ Wizards, like muggle, had their own radio stations. In addition, they were transmitted by magic; they were still practically the same with the content though. The weird noise was probably the new Weird Sisters song, as their music was often... well, weird. Hermione opened the polished oak door and was flabbergasted by what she found on the other side.

A white blonde boy was sat, resting against the bed, with his head in his hands crying his heart out. He was wearing grey sweats and a pale blue t-shirt. From what Hermione could see, she could already tell the mysterious crying boy was incredibly attractive; she could see his taught abs through his tight t-shirt. His arms were also muscular; _he was probably a quidditich player_ Hermione thought. "Hey, are you okay?" Hermione's voice was soothing and calm. The blonde boy lifted his head up and stared her straight in her eyes with his stormy grey ones. Hermione gasped. The crying blonde boy was Draco Malfoy...

**A/N: So how was it? Any questions? REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, diamondpost-draco here, this is the third chapter of my very first fanfiction! Thank you so much to the reviewers I got, they all made me smile even more than last time! Chapter Three up and running, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Truth**

**Summary:** **"Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?" Hermione finds out she's the pureblooded twin sister of Blaise Zabini. She was put into adoption only weeks after she was born to protect her from the Dark Lord. Now she's 15 and it's time for the truth.**

**Set in the summer before 6****th**** year, the events of DH took place in 5****th**** year. Dumbledore's alive.**

**Rated: T – Slight language in this chapter **

**Last Chapter Ended with: ** **The blonde boy lifted his head up and stared her straight in her eyes with his stormy grey ones. Hermione gasped. The crying blonde boy was Draco Malfoy...**

**Chapter 3 – The Truth About The Malfoys**

"Get out" Draco Malfoy stared at her. His tear strewn face was glistening in the light.

"Malfoy?"

"I SAID GET OUT"

Hermione quickly left the room, but she waited outside the door. The crying sounds started again. _Malfoy must be really upset. He's CRYING. Maybe I should ask Blaise... Or leave it and ask him when he doesn't have water leaking from his eyes. Like he'd tell me though, I may be a pureblood, but I'm still a Gryffindor. He still hates me. I think I should ask Blaise, he is his best friend after all._ Hermione was walking down the hall again and entered the next door down the hall and sure enough Blaise was led on his bed reading The Standard Book Of Spells Grade 7. "Hermione! You took your time!" Blaise was smiling again. "Yeah, I uh went in the wrong room and met, uh, your friend."

Blaise's smile went from his face, "Draco?" Hermione debated whether to tell Blaise that Draco was crying, but he if she did tell him he might be able to tell her what was up with him, "Yeah, he was... crying..." Blaise's eyes widened, "Hermione, please don't mention this to anyone. He's going through a tough time right now." Hermione was more than a little curious now, "What's happening? I won't tell anyone I promise." Blaise grimaced.

"It's not really my secret to tell Herms."

"I could help him though?" Hermione was getting desperate to know what was wrong with Draco. _Maybe he will be different towards me now, there's no harm in trying to help him. The worst that can happen is that he rejects my help. What am I thinking? Help Draco Malfoy, my arch enemy. Forgive and forget. But, I can't forgive him. You can. Why should I? It is a new chance; your life's turned upside down, what's the harm with messing it up even mor_e? Blaise disturbed the endless battle going on in her head, "I guess I can tell you, you'd find out sooner or later anyway." Hermione looked at him strangely as Blaise pushed the Daily Prophet toward her. "Read it. It'll answer your questions." Hermione picked the well-thumbed paper up and looked at the front cover.

LUCIUS AND NARCISSA MALFOY FOUND DEAD

Hermione gasped loudly. _Oh lord, I feel so bad for him. I wonder what happened._ "Carry on reading." Blaise's voice was monotone, not like before. All traces of happiness were gone.

Earlier today, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) were discovered dead in their manor house. Sources suggest that there was an intruder, though no one can really be sure as the only other living things in their manor were the house elves and their son Draco and both refuse to speak to us. One thing we do know though; the floo network in the manor was active between 2:30 am and 2:43 am this morning. The connecting fireplace is unknown. Could this have been enough time to kill both Mr and Mrs Malfoy? Also, why was Draco left unharmed? Did the intruder know Draco or were they in on it together? Sources point against this though with Pansy Parkinson, a close friend of Draco told us this: "Draco loved his parents and was always respectful towards them. He would never harm them in any way!" Miss Parkinson's parents were close friends of Narcissa and Lucius, no words yet on how they are taking the devastating news. Lucius Malfoy was a former death-eater, but switched sides several months before the final battle of Hogwarts. He refused to let his son join the death eaters and reside to the same fate he had chosen. Narcissa's sister well known death eater Bellatrix Lestrange, who died in the last battle, was always pushing for Narcissa and Draco's entrance to Voldemort's inner circle; but they refused. Maybe this horrendous murder was a revenge attack from ex-death eaters or death eater sympathisers. No one knows.

"Oh God. No wonder he was crying. Does he know anything about it, Blaise?" At this point Hermione just wanted to go into the room next door and console Draco. Forgetting he was her enemy, she did not care anymore._ No one should go through what he is going through. No matter how much you despise them. "_I really don't know. He blames himself. He keeps muttering that he should have 'got them'. I don't know what he means, it can't easy for him; losing two parents over night like that. Him and his mum were pretty close, and he respected his father." _Poor, poor Draco._ She meant that not in the money way, because of course Draco Malfoy was to put it blankly, a spoiled brat. "Should I go talk to him?"

"No, leave him for a bit. He wants to be alone, so he can cry. Please just leave him for now. Talk to me instead." Blaise loved his best friend, you could tell that they were more like brothers than anything else. "Okay."

"Shall we take turns in asking each other questions? So we can get to know each other more." Hermione smiled, that was exactly what she was going to say. Maybe it was true what they said about twins, that they were 'connected' somehow. "Sure, I'll start. What's your favourite food?"

After being sat on the floor of Blaise's room for twenty minutes, she had learnt so much about Blaise. His favourite food was gammon, chips and eggs; he hated yoghurt and milky things though. His favourite colour was navy; he likes playing quidditich and hates playing gobstones. His best friend was Draco, but he was also close to Theodore Nott and Lucian Bole, a Slytherin beater from the year above. When asked how he felt about Pansy Parkinson, his answer was "She's a stuck up, pug faced slag." To which Hermione let out a giggle. She had learnt that Blaise was really easy to get along with as well as have a laugh with. She knew that by the end of summer they would be extremely close.

"Excuse me Master Blaise and Miss Hermione, Mistress Elizabeth would like to invite you to the parlour for lunch in ten minutes." A plump house elf wearing a polka dot apron beamed up at them. Blaise looked down and replied, "Okay Summer. We will be there." With that, the elf vanished.

"You have house elves?"

"Yes, we have ten. Summer is head chef and the others that work in the kitchen are Petal, Lolly and Dolly. We each have a personal one as well, mines called Binky, a mothers is called Cassy, fathers is called Pear and yours is called Livvy. There are two that generally help around the manor also, they're named Prim and Fizz. They're all friendly and don't worry they're well looked after, I know how much you stand up for elf rights." Hermione just grinned at him. _He certainly does know me well._ "We better start walking to see mother. The parlour is a good five minute walk away.

When they reached the parlour, Elizabeth was already sat there sipping her tea delicately. "Hello my Bambina's." Her voice purred out.

"Hi mum." Blaise said.

"Join me." She said indicating the two leather armchairs nearest to her. When they had sat down and got themselves comfortable Elizabeth started talking again, "So Hermione, how do you like the manor?"

"It's beautiful, especially the grounds."

"I'm glad you like it. On a different matter, Draco will be staying with us the rest of the summer break as we are his godparents and by wizarding law, we have an obligation to do this. I trust you know Draco?"

"Yes, he's in some of my classes at Hogwarts. We don't really get on though."

"That was mostly an act dear, Blaise had told him about you from the very beginning, he knew more than anyone not related to you." This news shocked Hermione. _HE HAD KNOWN! Yet he'd still made the past few years almost unbearable? For an act. Well you had to hand it to the ferret; he was a pretty good actor. _"Oh," Was all Hermione could say. Her new mother accepted this as she understood how difficult this must be for Hermione to get her head round.

"Now, what would you like for lunch?"

**A/N: Chapter 3=DONE! REVIEW MUCH APPRECIATED! I will not be able to post the next chapter until about Monday, sorry. How was it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Also thank you to mathlover123 for the lovely review it made me smile! Also thanks to the other reviewers! More please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, diamondpost-draco here, this is the fourth chapter of my very first fanfiction! Thank you so much to the reviewers I got, they all made me smile even more than last time! Especially mathlover123's! Sorry it is late, I was ill and then had lots of coursework to do. Chapter Four up and running, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Truth**

**Summary:** **"Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?" Hermione finds out she's the pureblooded twin sister of Blaise Zabini. She was put into adoption only weeks after she was born to protect her from the Dark Lord. Now she's 15 and it's time for the truth.**

**Set in the summer before 6****th**** year, the events of DH took place in 5****th**** year. Dumbledore's alive.**

**Rated: T **

**Last Chapter Ended with: ** _**Well you had to hand it to the ferret; he was a pretty good actor. **_**"Oh," Was all Hermione could say. Her new mother accepted this as she understood how difficult this must be for Hermione to get her head round.**

"**Now, what would you like for lunch?"**

**Chapter 4 – The Muggle Cinema**

It was ten to nine on Hermione's first night at Zabini Manor, when she heard a loud knock at her bedroom door. "Come in." The door swung open and on the other side stood Blaise and a paler than usual Draco Malfoy. Both had changed from what they were wearing before and had on dark jeans and t-shirts that clung to their muscular figures. They both looked like male models. "Hey Herms, me and Drake were wondering if you wanted to come to the muggle movie theatre with us?" Hermione lost the words in her mouth.

"You go to muggle cinema's?"

"Yeah... So do you want to come or not?"

"Yeah, but I haven't got a coat or anything."  
>"Here borrow this." Draco's voice was much quieter than usual as he threw her the dark green zip-up hoodie, he held in his arms. <em>Is this some sort of truce? <em>She smiled at him and he nodded back. "Livvy is going to apparate us to the cinema. Livvy!" As Blaise spoke the elf's name she materialised out of thin air. "Master Draco, Miss Hermione, Master Blaise," The elf curtsied to them, "Are you ready to go? They all nodded and Livvy clicked her slender fingers.

The next thing they knew, all three of them were stood outside the cinema on a busy pathway. They walked up the steps to the foyer and Blaise paid the ticket seller. As they the screening room, Hermione noticed the amount of female attention Blaise and Draco were getting. Fair enough, they were both devilishly handsome with eyes you could lose yourself in, but was there really a need for every woman in the cinema to turn around in their seat and gawk at them, practically drooling at the same time? When they were seated with Blaise and Draco either side of Hermione the room went dark and the movie started. It was P.S I Love You. Hermione had seen it a few days ago, but she still managed to end up in tears when the last scene came around. Blaise looked as if he may shed a tear, but he dare not for fear of his manly reputation being tainted. Draco however was staring intently staring at the screen, genuinely intrigued by it.

A couple of hours later Hermione, Blaise and Draco were sat in a deformed circle drinking butterbeer on the floor of Blaise's room. "So... you guys never did tell me, why did we go to a muggle cinema?" Once again, it was Blaise who was the one to answer – Draco had barely said five sentences all evening. "Well last summer Draco and I were bored, so mother and father bought me a flat in muggle Chelsea, we spent about half of summer there and when we explored the area around we found the cinema. We went about ten times over summer. Not all purebloods hate everything muggle, you know." _Well they would have bought a flat in Chelsea because they were bored. Money obviously means nothing to them. That is not such a bad thing though..._

Just then, there was a sharp tap tap at Blaise's window. A large, beige tawny owl was pecking at the glass; a letter taped to its foot. "Precious!" The boys looked at Hermione oddly. "It's my owl." She explained, "I think it's off Harry and Ron..." She darted across to the window and slung it open. Precious glided in and waved her foot at Hermione. She pulled the envelope off the owl's foot and opened it. Sure enough, it was off the boys:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Firstly, we want to say how much we miss you – the Burrow is not the same without you! Fred and George are driving mum insane, so no change there. Ginny says hey. Secondly, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT ZABINI MANOR? The place is full of death eaters! WE WANT A PROPER REASON! In case you did not know, Zabini is best mates with MALFOY the ferret! Have you lost your mind being there? Ron thinks you have been kidnapped... Reply soon or we are coming over. That is a promise._

_Love always,_

_Ron and Harry XXX _

"I like how they comment on me. They think you have been kidnapped! HAH!" Draco had been reading over her shoulder. "Honestly I'm not surprised they hate me and Blaise. Please tell them you haven't been kidnapped." Blaise just started smirking. "Care to share Blaise?"

"I was just thinking if Potter and Weasel came over we could pretend you two were an item. I'd actually love to see their reactions, wouldn't you?" Hermione and Draco both gave Blaise evil looks. "I guess not."

"Blaise..."

"Mate, I was joking. It would have been funny though."

"Maybe for you..."

"Defiantly for me."

"Right Blaise I'm going to bed, night. Goodnight Draco"

Blaise scooped her into a bone-crushing hug, "Night sis"

"Goodnight Hermione" Draco spoke softly.

**A/N: THIS IS SO SHORT AND I AM SO SORRY! IT WAS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER. REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, diamondpost-draco here, this is the fifth chapter of my very first fanfiction! Thank you so much to the review I got! Especially mathlover123's (AGAIN)! Sorry if I do not update for a few days, I have loads of coursework to do. Chapter Five up and running, enjoy! UPDATED.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Truth**

**Summary:** **"Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?" Hermione finds out she's the pureblooded twin sister of Blaise Zabini. She was put into adoption only weeks after she was born to protect her from the Dark Lord. Now she's 15 and it's time for the truth.**

**Set in the summer before 6****th**** year, the events of DH took place in 5****th**** year. Dumbledore's alive.**

**Rated: T **

**Last Chapter Ended with: ** **Blaise scooped her into a bone-crushing hug, "Night sis"**

"**Goodnight Hermione" Draco spoke softly.**

**Chapter 5 – Confessions**

It was around three in the morning at Zabini Manor and Hermione could not sleep. She had been tossing and turning ever since she had got into the excessively oversized king bed, which probably could have fit her Ron and Harry in with masses of space left. She was thinking about her parents – her adoptive ones – and about her adoption. _Why was it so dangerous for her when she was born and why did it take until now for it to be considered safe again? The Zabini family was not known openly as death eaters, maybe they hated Voldemort's regime, so they had left her with muggles to make sure she was safe. Why didn't they leave Blaise then as well?_ Hermione was confused.

With a creak, the bedroom door opened. Hermione stayed perfectly still. Slow and careful footsteps were padding over to her bed. She stayed frozen solid. The intruder sat down on the very edge of her bed and the springs of the mattress heaved a little. Hermione opened her eyes a little and she could see the person unclearly through the slither of light that was escaping through her open door. The glimmer of light was reflecting in the stormy eyes of the intruder. She knew who it was immediately. Draco Malfoy was sat on the edge of her bed...

"I know you're off in dreamland right now, but this is the easiest way for me to say this; whilst you aren't awake. I'm sorry for all the times I called you a mudblood. I'm sorry for all the times I called you names. I'm sorry for the time in second year when I told you I hoped the monster for the Chamber got you next. I'm sorry I put you down and that I made it my intentions to make your life hell. I'm not just saying this because you're Blaise's sister, but what happened to my parents, it made me think about how I treat people. I'm a bully I want to change though. I want to make my mum and dad proud of me again. I would never have the guts to tell you this when you were awake, but I've always respected you in a way. You came from a muggle family, but you never let that stop you from doing anything. You are truly the brightest witch of this age. My father used to beat me when I was younger, for letting a muggleborn beat me in every single class. Blaise is so happy to have you back with him. He's missed you so much. Tonight was really good, I liked it a lot. You looked really pretty." He sighed a little, "Did I just tell you that me, Draco Malfoy, found you attractive? Ah well you're asleep, you'll never know I complimented you. What a pity... However, knowing you you would probably slap me again. That hurt in third year you know? I had a bruise for days, I told everyone I got it trying to get into Snape's private stores though – they all believed me and all. I should have told you all of this when you were awake, but I'm too much of a coward to do that. Sleep well Hermione." The bedsprings creaked as he stood up and he padded his way back out of her room shutting the door delicately behind him. Little did he know Hermione had heard every word of his confession._ He's sorry? I cannot believe he just told me that, well granted I was asleep, but he still said those things. He thinks I am pretty. HE THINKS I'M PRETTY! POWWOW. Okay Hermione no need to hyperventilate it's only Draco Malfoy we're on about here. Yeah DRACO MALFOY Slytherin sex god! Isn't he going out with Parkinson though? No, he told her he didn't want pug faced kids and finished her... _Hermione could not understand why she was getting this excited over the revelation Draco Malfoy found her attractive. It was only Draco after all, he could have any woman he wanted._ Wait, why are you thinking this? You do not like him Hermione. NO NO NO DEFINITELY NOT. It's been a day not a lot changes in a day, he'll probably be back to his anti-Hermione regime tomorrow. Get a grip of yourself._ And with the reassurance that she gave herself on how she defiantly did not fancy Draco Malfoy, Hermione fell peacefully back into a slumber.

"Mistress Hermione wake up."A squeaky voice said When Hermione opened her brown eyes, blinking as she did so, the first thing she saw was Livvy. The house elf was stood on her chest grinning broadly down at her looking like butter wouldn't melt. "Miss Elizabeth wants to see you in ten minutes in the parlour, come down in your pyjamas she said. Livvy brought Miss Hermione some breakfast, I do hope Miss likes it."

"Aw that's kind of you Livvy, thank you!" At that Livvy's eyes filled with delight, she bowed, clicked her fingers, and then was gone. Hermione sat up and looked around for the breakfast Livvy had brought her. On the china plate were croissants, strawberries and a glass full to the brim with pumpkin juice. It looked delicious and Hermione tucked in straight away. It was not long until Hermione had eaten every last scrap Livvy had brought up for her. It tasted as well as it had looked. She made her way to her en-suite bathroom, cleaned her face up and put a dab of mascara on.

As she walked up the corridor to where the parlour was, Hermione could hear noise coming from it. Women's voices coming from inside of the door. She opened it tenderly and inside sat her mother and two other women. The other two women looked about age forty, they both wore dark coloured witch's robes and both smiled as Hermione entered. "Good morning sunshine." Her mother called from the recliner in the corner of the room, "This is Antonia Nott and Audrey Parkinson. I'm sure you know Theodore and Pansy from school."

"Yes I do, what a delight to meet you Lady Nott and Lady Parkinson." Hermione felt like such a sap saying that, but her mother seemed to well up with pride and she earned nods of approval off Antonia and Audrey. "Mother, Livvy said you wanted me."

"Yes dear, it's time for your etiquette lessons."

"MY WHAT?" Hermione was shocked, _etiquette lessons, really? _

"Your etiquette lessons, every young pureblood witch in higher society has them. You will need more than most though, being raised in a non-magical home. You will need to learn housework spells, sewing spells, how to dress correctly, how to dance, how to horse ride and most importantly how to organise events at your home – for when you're older."

Hermione gaped at her.

"Close your mouth Hermione, you'll catch flies." Mrs Parkinson and Mrs Nott laughed. "Firstly today we will be showing you how to dress correctly in high society. Put this on and then we will apparate to Diagon Alley." She handed Hermione a navy blue dress that came down to her knees, which had thin shoulder straps and a black cloak. Hermione changed whilst the ladies turned their backs. "Oh to save time, 'Haarstraightiano'." Hermione felt her hair smooth out immediately and fall onto her back. "Let's go."

They arrived in Diagon Alley and walked straight to Gladrags, the most fashionable witch's clothes shop. "Bonjour Madam's et Mademoiselle. Welcome to Gladrags," A witch with pale skin and fair hair spoke from behind the counter. _Typical French girl, most likely a veela, _Hermione thought. The French girl carried on, " We 'av a fine selection of evening ball gowns just in, would you like to zee?"

"Yes please, also bring out Hogwarts robes, day dresses, casual day clothes, underwear, pyjamas and horse riding gear. Shoes as well please."

"Oui, of course."

_This is going to be a long day. I wonder if they are doing this to torture me. I hate shopping. Urh._

Three and a half hours later, they walked into the fresh air of the main street. Everyone apart from Hermione seemed extremely happy shopping. It was an experience Hermione had decided she never wanted to repeat. She had been rushed in and out of the changing rooms, trying endless thing on. In the end, she had been bought 10-day dresses, numerous pairs of shoes, 15 blouses, 4 skirts, 4 pairs of jeans, 8 playsuits, Hogwarts robes, six ball gowns, underwear, pyjamas, three cloaks and a black duffle coat.

"That was what I just need!" said Audrey Parkinson, "Our Pansy has decided that she will not come with me anymore and will just go around willy-nilly buying everything like she has all the gold in Gringots!"

"Theo's the exact same! He has decided he will just spend galleons on quidditich gear! No matter how many times we hide the vault's key from him, he always seems to 'accio' it back again!"

"Blaise isn't too bad with spending every last knut on quidditich gear, he likes to buy shoes though – he's as bad as a woman! Hermione?"

"Uhuh"

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself shopping!"

_Enjoying myself my arse. "_Yeah I loved it!" _Not._

"I'm glad you did! We need to do this again sometime don't we ladies?"_ NO PLEASE NO._ Mrs Nott and Mrs Parkinson nodded enthusiastically. "See you tomorrow Hermione for your next lesson." Hermione politely smiled at them. But in her mind she was reciting; _Kill me now. _

**A/N: Hehe Hermione doesn't like shopping as you can tell. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, diamondpost-draco here, this is the sixth chapter of my very first fanfiction! Thank you so much to the review I got! Especially mathlover123's (AGAIN + BTW YOUR HOLIDAY SOUNDED EPIC!)! Sorry if I do not update for a few days, I have loads of coursework to do. I have a one-shot up called The Death Eaters Karaoke Night it is a bit silly but oh well! Chapter six up and running, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Truth**

**Summary:** **"Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?" Hermione finds out she's the pureblooded twin sister of Blaise Zabini. She was put into adoption only weeks after she was born to protect her from the Dark Lord. Now she's 15 and it's time for the truth.**

**Set in the summer before 6****th**** year, the events of DH took place in 5****th**** year. Dumbledore's alive.**

**Rated: T **

**Last Chapter Ended with: ** **Mrs Nott and Mrs Parkinson nodded enthusiastically. "See you tomorrow Hermione for your next lesson." Hermione politely smiled at them. But in her mind she was reciting; Kill me now. **

**Chapter 6 – Lessons Off Ladies**

It was a beautiful summer morning in Surrey. The sun was shining and the birds were tweeting happily. Hermione would have loved to have spent the day strolling around the manor grounds with Blaise and maybe even Draco, then taking a dip in the outdoor swimming pool to cool off. Instead, she was sat in the parlour with a chalkboard in front of her, various spells scrolled on it.

'Haarstraightiano' – Instant Hair Smoother

'Sewewincantio' – Sews Holes Up In Clothes

'Removio' – Removes Make-Up From Your Face

'Enclutterlevio' – Tidies Unwanted Clutter

'Dustiviosa' – Dusts

Hermione sighed. She loved learning, but this was boring her. She had been sat in the parlour for three hours. Mrs Parkinson was a nice enough woman (the same could not be said for her daughter though), but God she was boring right now. "That concludes today's lesson, have you any questions?"

_Yeah, can I go? _"No Mrs Parkinson."

"You may go and find Draco and Blaise. I think they are taking lunch in Blaise's room."  
>"Bye then."<p>

When she arrived at Blaise's room she didn't bother to knock and walked straight in, but Blaise wasn't there. Draco was though. He was led on Blaise's bed reading 'How to Charm a Witch – Guaranteed!' As he heard Hermione enter, he snapped the book shut and threw it under the pillow. His cheeks were hit with a tinge of pink and he stuttered out, "It's B-blaise's." He jumped of the bed and sped out of the room.

Hermione jumped onto Blaise's bed immediately and grabbed the book from under the pillow. It was golden yellow and had a picture of a handsome wizard holding hands with a beautiful witch on the cover. As she opened it a note fell out:

_Drake, _

_This will help you bag mystery girl;) She sure sounds like hot stuff, this book is worth its weight in galleons – it helped me get Daphne. Good Luck mate, _

_Theo_

Mystery girl? Hermione felt her heart sink a little - Draco was already interested in somebody. _Why does that bother me? Who am I kidding, I Hermione Zabini have a crush on Draco Malfoy. His eyes are dreamy, his body is god like and his perfectly angled features are well... perfect. OH GOD I SOUND LIKE PANSY OR SOME DREARY FAN GIRL! This is not good._

She opened the golden book to the contents and giggled as she took a look at the chapter titles;

Chapter 1 – It's not all about the wandwork!

Chapter 2 – Showcase your talents!

Chapter 3 – The art of seduction

Chapter 4 – What a witch wants

Chapter 5 – The first date

Chapter 6 – Gifts

Chapter 7 – What not to say

Theo, she could only assume was in fact Theodore Nott, was thinking he was helping Draco, but this book was absolutely hilarious in her opinion!

The door to Blaise's room swung open and Draco stepped inside again. "Hi..."

"Hey"

He saw the book led open on Blaise's bed, the note unfolded.

"Curiosity got the better of you eh?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry I was just curious."

"I guess you know then."

"Know what?"

"You read Theo's note..."

"Oh 'mystery girl'? Please tell me it's not Pansy – you can do so much better than her."

"I know I can. You mean you haven't realised?"

"Realised what?" Hermione eyed him, puzzled.

"For the smartest witch of our age you're sure acting dumb." He paced to her in two short strides and his fingers grazed her cheek. "You really think I'm the smartest witch of our age?"

"I don't think it. I know it." With that his lips brushed upon hers and his hands tangled themselves into Hermione's curly brown locks. Fireworks were exploding in Hermione's head. Her hands went to Draco's hair and entangled themselves into his platinum tresses. He pulled her towards him tighter and deepened the kiss. His tongue begged for entry and she allowed it. Now it was more than fireworks it was like TNT exploding in her head and the sparks made their way all down her body, filling her with absolute happiness to the tips of her toes.

It was Draco who broke the lip-lock first. He looked into Hermione's chocolate eyes and instantly melted. His lips turned up into a smile. That was the first time she ever saw Draco Malfoy smile. "Wow." She said and her breath tickled Draco's neck.

"Wow indeed."

"Draco..." Hermione started, but was cut off.

"There's a summer ball this Thursday coming." He stated, "Would you, Hermione Adeline Zabini, do me the honour of being my date?"

Hermione was shocked. Shocked in a good way though, then she realised, _I'm mystery girl!_

"I'd love to."

Draco smiled widely. "Blaise wants to meet us in the gardens in ten minutes, but I'd give it fifteen. He's got Astoria Greengrass with him – they will most likely be snogging each other's faces off right now." He blushed a tinge of red.

_Should I tell him that I heard his little confession the other night? I mean we've just practically admitted how we feel in that kiss. Oh that was one hell of a kiss. Focus!_

"Draco, don't get mad please?"

"Okay, I could never be mad at you."

"You have been before." He glared at her. "The other night, I heard it. What you said to me.."

He smiled a little, "I meant it. I do want to get to know you more Hermione."

"I'd like that."

**A/N : OMG I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! My laptop broke, but my dad got me a new one :D THEY KISSED! ****REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW****!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, diamondpost-draco here, this is the seventh chapter of my very first fanfiction! Thank you so much to the reviews I got! I still have coursework of epic proportions to get through Also, I had food poisoning, what a bummer -.-I have a one-shot up called Death Eater Karaoke Night, and am considering at the moment to write another Dramione about a student exchange story of sorts. Chapter seven up and running, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Truth**

**Summary:** **"Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?" Hermione finds out she's the pureblooded twin sister of Blaise Zabini. She was put into adoption only weeks after she was born to protect her from the Dark Lord. Now she's 15 and it's time for the truth.**

**Set in the summer before 6****th**** year, the events of DH took place in 5****th**** year. Dumbledore's alive.**

**Rated: T **

**Last Chapter Ended with: ** **He smiled a little, "I meant it. I do want to get to know you more Hermione." **

"**I'd like that**."

**Chapter 7 – **

Sure enough, Draco was right. Astoria and Blaise were locked together in a passionate kiss. "Ahem." Draco faked a cough. They jumped off each other – both blushing.

"Hey Drake, Hermione." Blaise said.

"Hermione, as in Hermione Granger?" The beautiful blonde, that was, until two seconds ago connected to her brothers lips spoke.

"Yeah, Astoria, you know I said I had a sister that was sent to live with muggles? Meet Hermione Zabini formerly known as Hermione Granger."

"Charmed to meet you Hermione, I hope we can be friends." Astoria spoke with confidence and elegance. "I am Astoria Greengrass, of Slytherin house, fifth year. I hope you hate Parkinson as much as me." She winked, Hermione giggled.  
>"If you hate Parkinson more than life itself then we have that in common." Hermione decided she liked Astoria. There was a loud crack and a house elf appeared. "Would Misses and Masters like a drink?" Blaise didn't wait for the other three to reply and said instantly, "Four butterbeers and a bottle of fire whiskey." Draco gave him a pointed look. "Okay, two bottles of fire whiskey." He amended. Hermione and Astoria laughed.<p>

"So, Hermione are you going to the Summer Ball this Thursday?" Astoria asked. Draco and Hermione turned to face each other and smiled slightly. Hermione was just about to answer her when Blaise spoke, "I saw that!" They blushed in unison.

"Yes I am going to the ball." Hermione couldn't help but smile. Meanwhile Blaise was glaring at Draco.

"YOU ASKED MY SISTER? WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME!" He said in mock anger.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Blaise cracked a smile, "Good on you mate." He winked at Draco, who burst out laughing. Astoria smiled. There was a crack and the house elf appeared once again laden with drinks. "Here you are master Blaise. Miss Hermione and Miss Astoria, Lady Zabini and Lady Greengrass would like to see you in the Library, Master Blaise and Master Draco, Master Zabini wants to see in the Ballroom now." They all sighed.

"We better get going then Drake. See you girls later." Blaise said as he kissed Astoria on the cheek.  
>"Bye Hermione, Astoria." Draco pulled Hermione into a sweet hug and nodded curtly at Astoria. Then they left the room.<p>

"We best be off as well." Astoria sighed, "This better not be what I think it is."

"Why, what do you think it is?"

"It's better if I don't tell you in case it's not that."

The library was gigantic. Hermione estimated that it contained around 10,000 books. _Wow, I must explore this sometime soon. Just wow. _All around her were books_. Heaven. _ Sat at the desk in the centre of the room were her mother and a good-looking woman she could only assume was Lady Greengrass. "Come sit girls, we have matters to discuss." Elizabeth said. So, they sat on the opposing green dragon hide armchairs. "Astoria as you well know and Hermione as you may have heard, all pureblood young women have arranged marriages." Hermione's heart stopped._ Arranged marriage... what? _"Here are the contracts that were made for the both of you at birth." _Both of us? NO! I am having an arranged marriage... This can't be happening. What if it's to Crabbe, Goyle or even worse some perverted older guy. This is a dream. This is a dream. No wait, this is a nightmare. Why am I not waking up? This is real, this is happening. Oh my God._ "Hermione here is your contract. Before you scream at us and run away, the contract cannot be broken – if it is both parties will experience extreme pain and suffering. In most cases refusal to marry their betrothed results in madness and eventually death." Hermione was passed a roll of parchment and unrolled it steadily.

**Marco and Elizabeth Zabini hereby betroth their daughter Hermione Adeline Zabini to Draco Abraxus Malfoy. To complete the contract Hermione Zabini and Draco Malfoy ****must**** be married by the time they both reach the age of 20 and an heir must be produced by the age of 25 (unless there is fertility problems). Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hereby betroth their son Draco Abraxus Malfoy to Hermione Adeline Zabini. **

**This contract was prepared in the presence of the Zabini family lawyer Mr Symmons.**

Underneath were her parents and Narcissa and Lucius's signatures. Hermione couldn't stop the tear that was steadily rolling down her cheek. Astoria was on the verge of tears as well. The girls just sat there and cried.

**A/N : hehe, The plot thickens;-) Hope you liked! REVIEWS WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, diamondpost-draco here, this is the eight chapter of my very first fanfiction! Thank you so much to the reviews I got! Two chapters in a day – lucky things! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Truth**

**Summary:** **"Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?" Hermione finds out she's the pureblooded twin sister of Blaise Zabini. She was put into adoption only weeks after she was born to protect her from the Dark Lord. Now she's 15 and it's time for the truth.**

**Set in the summer before 6****th**** year, the events of DH took place in 5****th**** year. Dumbledore's alive.**

**Rated: T **

**Last Chapter Ended with: Hermione couldn't stop the tear that was steadily rolling down her cheek. Astoria was on the verge of tears as well. The girls just sat there and cried.**

**IMPORTANT! IN THIS CHAPTER ITALICS = DRACO THOUGHTS!**

**Chapter 8 – The Marriage Contract**

In the Ballroom Blaise and Draco were receiving a similar speech of Marco Zabini. "You two need to read these." Marco said. Draco had a roll of parchment pushed in front of him:

**Marco and Elizabeth Zabini hereby betroth their daughter Hermione Adeline Zabini to Draco Abraxus Malfoy. To complete the contract Hermione Zabini and Draco Malfoy ****must**** be married by the time they both reach the age of 20 and an heir must be produced by the age of 25 (unless there is fertility problems). Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hereby betroth their son Draco Abraxus Malfoy to Hermione Adeline Zabini. **

**This contract was prepared in the presence of the Zabini family lawyer Mr Symmons.**

_I'm betrothed to Hermione... Is that such a bad thing? I mean I like her. I really like her. I really really like her. I just wish she could pick me instead of being forced to me. Married by age twenty... that's four years away, kids by twenty five... that's nine years away. I'm going to be a father within ten years. This isn't right. She should be able to have a choice in this, I want her to like me out of choice not out of force. She's too perfect for me, too nice, too courageous, too loving and caring._

"She has no choice in this does she?" Draco's voice was breaking.

"No, none." Marco Zabini replied.

"She deserves better than me though, she deserves a choice."

"Son, you listen to me. Open up to her, care for her, listen to her, love her and she will love you back. I can tell you like her. You're already like another son to me and I will be pleased to call you my son in law."

"Thank you sir. I promise I'll look after her and protect her."

"You better Drake." Blaise spoke up. "Here look at my contract."

**Christopher and Quinn Greengrass hereby betroth their daughter Astoria Elise Greengrass to Blaise Luca Zabini. To complete the contract Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass ****must**** be married by the time they both reach the age of 20 and an heir must be produced by the age of 25 (unless there is fertility problems). Marco and Elizabeth Zabini hereby betroth their son Blaise Zabini to Astoria Greengrass. **

**This contract was prepared in the presence of the Zabini family lawyer Mr Symmons.**

_Blaise is already dating Astoria it's okay for him – at least he already knows Astoria already loves him and isn't going to be forced to. I wish there was some other way..._

"I better be best man at your wedding Drake."

"You got it."

"Oh by the way, hurt Hermione and I'll hurt you. No, seriously I will."

"I know you're serious..."

"Draco, I think this is the time to tell you that your parent's murderer has not been found and it is my duty to tell you they probably will come for you as well. If they come for you, they are going to come for my Hermione too. Protect her."

"I will."

" In a week you and Hermione will be moving out of the manor and into your own home. Likewise with you and Astoria, Blaise. Both of you will have your own manors; Draco yours is near Bath and Blaise yours is near Exeter. At Hogwarts you both will have your own quarters and I don't think I need to remind you of this, but Dumbledore requests I remind you both. No sex in the quarters or around school anywhere. Hogwarts is a school not a brothel." The boys both instantly burst into fits of laughter. "Seriously lads though, no sex at school." Draco and Blaise blushed. "Oh and Draco when you do decide to have sex with my daughter, she decides when, not you. Look after my girl."

"Of course sir."

"Stop calling me sir, call me Marco!"

_This is embarrassing – the sex chat with my best friend's dad, not to mention my future father in law. _

"You two can go now, Astoria and Hermione are talking this through with Elizabeth and Quinn right now. I suggest you two head off for 'guy time' and come up to the dining room for half four."

"Bye Marco"

"Bye Dad"

Blaise and Draco walked through Zabini Manor gardens until they came to the woods. Draco was pondering a thought, "Blaise, you know when we were in second year and we built the tree house in the woods and we spent every day in their until your mother banned us?"

"Yeah," said Blaise smiling at the memories.

"Is it still there?"

"I think so..." They looked at each other and grinned.

Sitting in the tree house was calming, Draco had decided. "Blaise, I think I like your sister."

"I think you like her too mate."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Nope, I'd rather it was you she married than Crabbe, Goyle or Weasel-bee. I know you'll look after her, it's all I can ask of you that you do."

"I just wish she wasn't forced into this."

"So do I."

**A/N: Draco's reaction, he is quite a sweetie REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT UPDATE! ****REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE, WITH SPRINKLES ON TOP! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, diamondpost-draco here, this is the ninth chapter of my very first fanfiction! Thank you so much to the reviews I got! Mathlover123 and nightshade567 especially thank you, you two are awesome, also Domika13 and navidandannie90210 are amazing! Also check out my new one-shot – DARES! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Truth**

**Summary:** **"Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?" Hermione finds out she's the pureblooded twin sister of Blaise Zabini. She was put into adoption only weeks after she was born to protect her from the Dark Lord. Now she's 15 and it's time for the truth.**

**Set in the summer before 6****th**** year, the events of DH took place in 5****th**** year. Dumbledore's alive.**

**Rated: T **

**Last Chapter Ended with: "Nope, I'd rather it was you she married than Crabbe, Goyle or Weasel-bee. I know you'll look after her, it's all I can ask of you that you do."**

"**I just wish she wasn't forced into this."**

"**So do I."**

**Chapter 9 – **

When Draco and Blaise reached the dining room everybody else was already there, they noticed Hermione and Astoria both had puffy red eyes. Draco walked over the the seat next to Hermione and before he sat down he lent across and whispered softly into her ear, "I'm sorry, we'll make it work I promise..." His breath tickled her neck as he spoke. _It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. _"I like you Hermione."Once again his minty breath tickled the neck, she shivered._ I like you too. I don't want to be forced into this, love happens it's not forced. _Hermione had the words in her mind, but couldn't speak them. Draco slumped back into his chair.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence lads, dinner is served." As Marco finished the house elves appeared weighed down with plates of salmon, new potatoes and vegetables. The goblets along the table were filled instantly with elfish wine and the plates were set down before each person. With a crack, the houses elves vanished; the room was left in complete silence.

The quiet was broken by the clatter of cutlery as the food on the plates was devoured. When every last scrap of the meal was eaten Elizabeth spoke up. "I know this is a little strange, but I think it's appropriate for Hermione and Draco and Astoria and Blaise to leave now for a chat since you will be married. The marriages will work out if you both play your parts. Remember it's not only you four that have received their contracts today, but most pure teens will have also; Pansy Parkinson is betrothed to Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass is betrothed to Theodore Nott, Cara Moon is betrothed to Vincent Crabbe to name a few. Goodbye." The teens exited the room and wordlessly walked to their own rooms; Draco to Hermione's and Astoria to Blaise's.

"So..." Draco mumbled.

"So..." Hermione replied in a monotone voice. _This is awkward, what am I meant to say to him? Oh yeah I fancy the pants off you, we kissed and now we're getting married within 4 years! Definitely the best way to start a conversation, this is an awkward silence, a VERY awkward silence._ "Hermione I think I should say something before you find out from someone else... My parents murderer hasn't been caught, chances are they will come after me soon. If they know we are to be wed they will go for you too. The murderer will most likely be an ex-death eater, skilled in the dark arts, not afraid of killing, no remorse, no regrets."

_Great, I probably have a ex-death eater after me. _

"I'll protect you until my last breath Hermione." She instantly melted inside. "I really like you, I just wish there was another way than this. I want you to have a choice in this, I want you to love me out of choice, not out of forced marriage. I won't force you into anything, we can take this as slow as you need to. I won't cheat on you, I promise. You'll always have me. Whatever you want you can have, no matter the price, no matter what it is."

_Come on Hermione, tell him you like him too. Tell him how you feel. _Words failed her.

"I like you too Draco. We can make this work." The widest smile broke over Draco's face. He pulled her towards him aiming to go for a hug, but their eyes met before their bodies did. Draco leaned his head down and softly kissed her, she pulled him closer and their kiss became rougher. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip begging for entry and she allowed it. They were both in bliss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Draco's came out on top. They pulled each out tighter still, like they were clinging on for dear life, it was then Hermione realised something. The boy she had hated for the past 5 years of her life, the one who had made her life hell and taunted her was the one she was kissing right now. The one she was kissing right now and enjoying it, but even more than that she realised she had just fallen for Draco Malfoy. She had just fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. It takes less than a second to fall in love with somebody and Hermione had just fallen into it, deep into it. "Draco, I think I love you." She kicked herself in her mind.

_WHY DID I JUST TELL HIM THAT? Am I crazy? He's going to be freaked out now. Oh shit, OH SHIT._

"Hermione, I think I love you too." The words were perfect to her. He loved her.

"Sleep with me tonight."

"I think it's a bit early for that, but if you want that I have no objections..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I meant sleep. Literally sleep in my bed, with me. You know eyes closed, snoring your heart out."

"You better not snore." Draco winked at her.

"I don't! I was being literal."

"Sure..."

"So, will you?"

"Of course."

"Blaise won't care will he?"

"Probably, but he's probably doing the dirty with Astoria tonight so he can't speak."

"Ewww, thats not an image I wanted to see."

Draco just laughed at her.

**A/N: How was it? Bit of a shortie filler chapter, but it was needed! REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, diamondpost-draco here, this is the tenth chapter of my very first fanfiction! I'm into double figures:D:D:D Thank you so much to the reviews I got! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story, the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**The Truth**

**Summary:** **"Mum, this may sound like a stupid question, but why are the Zabini's sat in our kitchen?" Hermione finds out she's the pureblooded twin sister of Blaise Zabini. She was put into adoption only weeks after she was born to protect her from the Dark Lord. Now she's 15 and it's time for the truth.**

**Set in the summer before 6****th**** year, the events of DH took place in 5****th**** year. Dumbledore's alive.**

**Rated: T **

**Last Chapter Ended with: "Blaise won't care will he?"**

"**Probably, but he's probably doing the dirty with Astoria tonight so he can't speak."**

"**Ewww, thats not an image I wanted to see."**

**Draco just laughed at her.**

**Chapter 10 – **

Hermione awoke entwined in Draco's arms. Their bodies fitted together perfectly and Hermione was in heaven. _He is perfection._ Draco's platinum hair was free of gel and spray and it flopped carefully around his defined cheekbones. He had a gentle smile on his face not a smirk, a real smile. His arm was wrapped protectively around Hermione's slender figure. He wore no pyjama's, just jogging bottoms which allowed Hermione to glimpse his flawless abs that were etched in to his stomach perfectly. Suddenly his face screwed up into a pained expression, his eyebrows crinkled and his smile turned into a scowl. He moaned softly and flinched. "Mum, no." He moaned again. "I can help I promise, mum."

_What's he going on about?_

"ARH" He screamed.

"Draco wake up."

"MUM!"

"DRACO WAKE UP, IT'S NOT REAL."

His eyes snapped open immediately. "It's all my fault..."

"What's all your fault Draco?" Hermione was getting anxious now. _What was all his fault? _

"They came for my parents, now they're going to come for me and you." He looked genuinely scared.

"Who did Draco?"

"They did."

"Who's 'they'?

"Dddolohov and Rrrrrudolphus..."

_Dolohov, Rudolphus? As in the death eaters? Oh god._

"Draco, everything's going to be alright. No one is coming for you or me."

That seemed to snap him out of his frantic state. He cuddled into her, "I should tell Marco about them shouldn't I?"

"We'll tell him later, okay? Over dinner."

"Okay." He leaned his head down to her and kissed her cheek. "Is that a flying rat?" He said in surprise and pointed over the window in amusement. Hermione looked over to the window and let out a giggle. It was Pigwidgeon. Although, Pig does look like a flying rat, she thought. Attached to Pig's leg was a small letter, which looked like more of a note than a letter.

"No, that's Pigwidgeon... Ronald's owl."

"Should of known Weasley would have such a pathetic excuse for an owl." Hermione playfully hit him.

"Oi! Don't be mean!"

"He's not here is he? No, so I can be as mean as I like! I suppose you should let that 'thing' in."

Once the window was opened Pig zoomed in, as hyper as usual. He dropped the letter on top of Draco's head. "Ow. Stupid owl." Hermione rolled her eyes at him, grabbed the letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Why didn't you reply to us? Meet us today in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley 2 o'clock. Bring Zabini or whoever you want._

_Love Ron and Harry_

_P.S Have you heard about Ferret's parents?_

_Urgh. How can they be so insensitive about Draco's parents? Oh wait... they still harbour grudges against Draco. I can sort this out! Draco can come today instead of Blaise! I'm sure he'll be allowed, we are getting married after all._

"Dracoooo." She purred at him.

"Yes?"

"Will you come to Diagon Alley with me today?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, Harry and Ron want to meet me."

"Why are you dragging me along then?"

"Just come please! We can get our outfits for the Ball whilst we are there?"

"Okay then."

"Thank you!" She smiled widely at him. He loved it when she smiled, her teeth were perfectly white and straight – it only made him fall in love with her more.

**A/N FILLER CHAPTER SO SO SORRY. EXTREMELY SHORT AS WELL! Reviews?**


End file.
